In electrical systems, there is commonly the need to join electrically conductive materials to deliver power to components. One type of connection is by connectors containing electrical terminals. These terminals join the cable or wires, generally running from a power supply, such as a car battery or alternator, to other units or components to provide those components or units of the vehicle with power. When a high voltage cable is connected to such a unit within a vehicle, and the production line requires quality assurance tests or the system requires diagnostic work, there are added procedural complexities that delay testing and diagnosis of electrical issues with exposed terminals.
Many times during assembly of vehicles testing is more difficult because of the tight spaces required to access a connection in a fully separated configuration. Further, each such connection needs to be specifically designed for the particular installation or access while taking into account factors such as engineering, cost, production line assembly steps, and robotics.